


顽固分子

by PIGGIEWEN



Series: 【亨超/本蝙】剧情向中长篇合集 [6]
Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, Justice League (2017)
Genre: Caffleck, Cavfleck, DCEU - Freeform, M/M, SuperBat, 亨超本蝙 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:26:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 20,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25375390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PIGGIEWEN/pseuds/PIGGIEWEN
Summary: 或许克拉克早就该领悟到，其实一直以来，他才是那个比布鲁斯还要偏执千倍的、真正的顽固分子。
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne, Superman/Batman
Series: 【亨超/本蝙】剧情向中长篇合集 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1834819
Kudos: 9





	1. 上

相比于人们印象中、韦恩应当拥有的住宅来说，克拉克一直认为湖边这幢玻璃房低调到过分简单了，它显然没有类似庭院、露天阳台、甚至是泳池这种任何一座豪华宅邸都会有的配备，连接到湖边的那条小木桥就算是唯一的点缀了，它烘托出的奢华气息可怜到可以忽略不计。克拉克只有在第一次来这里时才冒出过这种没有立场的疑惑——毕竟那个时候，他对布鲁斯•韦恩私底下的一切都会情不自禁好奇。不过他才刚问出口，他的全部注意力就被布鲁斯夺取了，他站在进门的地方，看着布鲁斯解开一颗衬衣扣子后把原本整整齐齐的衣角从裤腰处扯了出来，它们凌乱地堆叠在布鲁斯的腰胯，构成了一个明晃晃的邀请。他不知道这是否代表布鲁斯对那个多此一举的问题感到不耐烦，反正布鲁斯接着向后捋了把头发、又歪过脑袋斜斜看过来时，他自己首先就觉得无法再多浪费一秒了，所以他扑过去——就算过去很久，克拉克也觉得那个瞬间所选择的方式绝对称得上是“扑撞”，他用上的力量和速度都足以让他直接把布鲁斯压到离他们还有一定距离的床上。布鲁斯在当时并没有流露出惊慌，克拉克猜那是因为他已经对自己这次的粗鲁有所准备，反正从那个广场上开始，他就对布鲁斯的处变不惊有了深刻了解。于是当布鲁斯的手臂勾上来，他也顺势吻下去，这种默契的交合从一开始就一气呵成。  
这种机会不是常有的，克拉克在那时想。如果他不是在听到布鲁斯挂了与某位男士相当暧昧的电话后直接问他“这些换来换去的情人对你来说到底有什么意义”、而布鲁斯简明扼要地回答他“因为只是上床的话事情会简单很多”后某根神经被牵动，他不会发现自己正在构思一个荒唐的想法。他当然可以用更委婉的方式去表达它，但在似乎不会拒绝他的布鲁斯面前，他选择了直截了当，非要追溯起来的话，他认为是持续在他面前表现出“我对你有所亏欠”的布鲁斯给了他这样的底气：  
“那或许我们也可以试一次？”克拉克搓了搓手，以此缓释着冲动之后急速涌来的不好意思，“我是说，我明白性爱是发泄压力的好出口，既然你也需要，我也需要……”  
克拉克想尽办法为那个再简单不过的提议做着补充说明，比如他在某些需求上其实与正常人类无异——更别说他年轻力壮得多，再比如他们对彼此来说是个绝好的选择。同时，他后知后觉地思考起这会不会让他和布鲁斯才稳固没多久的关系又划开裂缝，他们从消融的误会中再往前行、在磕磕绊绊中磨合到了现在这一步实属不易。好在，布鲁斯对这语出惊人给出的最大反应只是瞪了瞪眼睛，克拉克至今还记得他缓慢地抬起胳膊、用手机的一个边角蹭过了半抿起的唇：  
“我们可是搭档。”布鲁斯比起克拉克预料中还是平静得多，好像收到了一个来自朋友的性爱邀请不足以让布鲁斯•韦恩震惊——以他们的年纪和阅历来看，这确实不值得震惊，“你知道你在提议的是‘上床’这件事吧？”  
是啊。上床。我想和你上床。克拉克还可以说得再不体面再下流一点，他也很想问，那又怎么了？得知布鲁斯在床伴的选择上并没太多的性别限制后，克拉克就不再为偶尔对布鲁斯生出的冲动感到奇怪了。那些来自布鲁斯身上的吸引力也就由此得到了极佳的解释，既然他们之间比起其他人要坦诚相对过更多次，克拉克也就不觉得对布鲁斯做出这样的提议是什么错事。  
“我不知道搭档和上床之间有什么冲突，”克拉克在布鲁斯玩味的眼神中反倒不再犹豫，“你的情人里不是一样有你的合作伙伴？何况你知道，我并没有太多可以信任的人。”  
布鲁斯下意识认为克拉克把上床和信任这两件事搅和在一起绝对是别有目的。通常来说，布鲁斯认为上床和其他所有事都能很容易被分开，可当对象变成克拉克，他发现自己并不具备这样的自信，那可是……超人。谁会想和曾试图杀死自己、未来有很大概率还将合作数十年的人上床？他不知道克拉克怎么了，他甚至没法分辨出一个确切的动机，但克拉克看着他，满脸都写着布鲁斯未曾见过的坚决。  
而布鲁斯不会忘记自己在心中提醒过自己千万遍：你对克拉克•肯特做出的弥补还远远不够。  
“你确定你想这么做？”布鲁斯也不再遮遮掩掩了，在替肯特家买回农场后到现在，克拉克也没再对他提过什么要求，“如果这是你想要的……”  
这不是太难，如果连克拉克•肯特都可以毫不顾忌地把这件事挂在嘴边，那布鲁斯理应同等对待。  
“我确定。”克拉克一前一后地回答着布鲁斯这两个有所顾虑的问题，“我觉得我们完全可以先试一次再说。”  
布鲁斯没继续问下去，克拉克也不打算解释，当他在那间开放又隐秘的玻璃房里让布鲁斯为他失神时，他是真的为自己找不到源头的反常感到高兴。这个草率的冲口而出所得到的远不止是“释放了压力”，他的生疏并未使他在更老道的布鲁斯面前怯场，就算布鲁斯没在口头上给他一个评价，他也知道布鲁斯那三次高潮意味着什么。  
“……先天优势真是不公平，”布鲁斯维持着最后被克拉克操射的姿势，低喘着气将脑袋搁上了枕头费劲地趴着，“就不该同意你……”  
“你确定？”克拉克按下了自己又想抚上布鲁斯背脊的手，指腹贴着那一道道伤疤游走是一种绝妙的享受，克拉克想延续这亲密，又直觉布鲁斯不喜欢这种多余的亲密，“你刚才那些叫声可不像是讨厌。”  
布鲁斯不怎么甘心地哼唧了一句什么后直接偏着脑袋睡了过去。克拉克小心翼翼地下了床，站在床边沉默地看着布鲁斯，他们之间的契合仿佛与生俱来，他在第一次就着迷于布鲁斯由身体牵引出的动情回应。克拉克确定自己想继续下去，这个萌发的意图让他从深夜待到白天，最后在布鲁斯睁眼之时结结实实给了他一个始料不及的惊吓。  
“你在我床边熬了一晚上就为了问这个？”布鲁斯把枕头的两边揉到耳侧，整颗脑袋陷在里面蹭来蹭去以消解烦躁，但这带给克拉克的讯息竟然只是“原来布鲁斯•韦恩的起床气这么讨人喜欢”。  
“是啊，就为了问这个，”克拉克等着一个答案，他甚至不想再去探讨他在复活后就时不时会对布鲁斯生出的暧昧幻想是否就是让他做出这请求的原因，他现在只是反复回味着前晚那一个小时里的乐在其中，完全不介意让自己沉迷得再久一点，“怎么样？我们现在试过了，这并不尴尬，看起来你也很满意，我们是不是可以……”  
克拉克从没有这么不隐晦的时候，他承认自己有点心急了，在亲吻过布鲁斯之前，他甚至不知道自己这么不懂见好就收。  
半晌后布鲁斯才抽开枕头翻身爬坐了起来，这个提议日后会走向复杂化的可能在这过程中被估算完毕，他能列出数百条他们不会对彼此产生额外感情的理由，忽略那一点点困倦带来的不清醒，布鲁斯相信这个决策是适当的，也是安全的。他不会忘了这个新床伴更重要的身份是联盟的一员，是朝夕相处的伙伴，尽管看淡上床这件事的意义是他们之间达成的共识，布鲁斯也还是需要一些保险措施：  
“……只要你别在我这里过夜就行。”  
布鲁斯希望克拉克能够照办的不止这一条，不过当下，他只是被又倾覆上来的人压回了床铺之中，再次回味起了前夜险些让他欲罢不能的情事。客观地说，克拉克的主动就够布鲁斯同意把这件事进行下去了，他的力量和耐性足够弥补技巧上的生涩，更何况，他们之间有一些布鲁斯与他人不曾培养过的信赖感，这能让布鲁斯放松下神经、全身心地接纳克拉克燃情的冲撞。他不想让这些发生在他与克拉克之间的肌肤相亲单独分立开来，这是他在权衡之后警告自己的。单纯的关系就应该让它永远单纯，对此，他毫无理由地相信最先把这事像再普通不过的要求一样提出来的克拉克、会与他有着心照不宣的相同觉悟。

成为布鲁斯•韦恩仅在床上才可被冠上名头的情人需要遵守很多规矩是克拉克在之后才体验到的，这很公平，克拉克提出的要求布鲁斯接受了，那么他也就没有拒绝布鲁斯的理由了。别在布鲁斯的住处过夜、别泄露他们的关系、别让它影响到日常的事务……这些不过分的提醒概括起来，无非就是“别太把上床当回事”。克拉克欣然接受时觉得这不存在任何难度，从他被布鲁斯重新带回这个世界之后，他就一直在尝试着把所有事都看得简单一点。  
他以为应对自己和布鲁斯之间的“各取所需”也可以如此。只可惜没过多久，他就发现布鲁斯遵循的条条框框对自己来说是一个令人苦恼的悖论，他不可能违心地否认就算是平日再平淡不过的相处、他的脑子里也总有一个小小角落安置着对布鲁斯的欲望，那表现在方方面面：常常围绕在布鲁斯的身边、不管身处何处耳朵里都搜寻着布鲁斯的一举一动……他把给布鲁斯的承诺做得无比糟糕，反过来，布鲁斯却言出必行说一不二，克拉克感受不到布鲁斯对待他的方式和他们上过床之前有任何区别，而这不过是再度证明了，玛莎曾在电话里对他说过的那句“没有事情是简单的”永远适用于他。  
现在就连开会都能让克拉克被卷进自我辩证的漩涡中，他坐在布鲁斯身侧的那张椅子上，计算着布鲁斯的视线落在他身上的时间到底有没有超过十秒，这甚至让他对一早就分配好的固定座位产生了不满：但凡他坐在布鲁斯的对面或者隔开一个位置的边侧，他也不会收获这种被冷落的情绪。布鲁斯以前就是这样、只要不和他对话就连一个眼神都不分给他的么？克拉克完全没有印象了。有鉴于此，布鲁斯有意无意同他强调过的那些要求想必是有意义的，他想，但是一开始就把它想得太轻松的后果就是，克拉克并没有办法完全做到。就算他勉强把注意力摆到别处，他也总忍不了多久就会又回转过脸、把目光投放到布鲁斯身上。哪里在变得奇怪，克拉克对布鲁斯的着紧在某个时间段被割裂了开来，从前他或许还能在合理的范围内克制着好奇心别太去关注布鲁斯，后来，那就发展成了他不再忍耐、随心所欲到时时刻刻都在关注。  
“你今天在会议上的表现很奇怪。”克拉克在众人散开后搬动着椅子连人带物一起靠近了还在埋头研究线索的布鲁斯，克拉克强硬地认为自己具备这么做的立场。他们本来就比其他人要更交好些，眼下则更甚，既然如此，他为什么不能让自己的疑问获得一个被解答的机会？  
“怎么了？”  
布鲁斯的口气很平常，一副没把克拉克的提问放在心上的姿态。他一直是这样的，克拉克早就认清了，对超人的愧疚是一回事，布鲁斯•韦恩的原本模样又是一回事。  
“你没怎么和我有交流。”  
“因为你没怎么发言。”  
布鲁斯翻过两页纸，嗤笑和簌簌声一齐传来，他说得振振有词，克拉克都不知道是什么鼓励自己据理力争下去的：  
“所以你就看都不看我一眼了？”克拉克按下了布鲁斯又要拿起的那几张纸，他的手横插在布鲁斯面前，强迫他把注意力收拢到自己身上，“这样他们会误认为我们之间又有矛盾了。”  
布鲁斯撇起的嘴角称得上是被无奈和可笑逼出的反应，他抽走了自己的两条胳膊，稍稍转身看着克拉克：  
“为什么没交流却要看你？”——因为我们上过床？克拉克和布鲁斯对视的时候猜到了布鲁斯想问这句话，这个男人的聪敏登峰造极，他只用一个拢起的眉心就在无形中将问题抛回给了克拉克，他对这种似是而非的把戏太得心应手了，相应的，这更衬托出了克拉克在公私不分这件事上的悲惨。克拉克无话可说，在事态升级成他莫名其妙无理取闹之前，他转身离开了，这不算是什么不愉快的对话，因为感到不快的只有克拉克自己，布鲁斯压根不会把它放在心上。太重视代表着这件事不同寻常，而他知道布鲁斯从不觉得他们私底下会做爱有多不寻常。  
大多数时间里克拉克都很温和，就算沉默时他身上也是和善可亲的气质，然而这天晚上，他变成了一个随时会被引燃的火药罐，要不是布鲁斯又找了借口从他不得不参与的酒会中提前离场，克拉克就要为自己划下那根火柴了。他等候在蝙蝠洞外、礼貌地打乱了布鲁斯的原计划——在稍作休息之后，布鲁斯本该换上制服潜进夜色中的，克拉克的到访让宝贵的睡眠时间骤缩，他一个字也没说，布鲁斯就能明白他的来意。克拉克向来中意用直白的吻代替口头上的表达，这自然和布鲁斯的某个要求脱不开关系，他被克拉克拥着转了个圈，两个人撞上了工具桌后又被椅子绊倒，在那些蝙蝠车蝙蝠机上被替换下的零部件陆陆续续都滚到地上之后，他们才在一张被清空了的桌子上安顿下来。布鲁斯还没来得及抗议，克拉克就剥下了他的西裤，他在桌子旁边蹲下，把只有上半身躺在上头的布鲁斯扶稳后，将他的阴茎含进了嘴里，这不常发生，布鲁斯一时反应不过来这象征着什么，两分钟后他在不尽兴中体悟到、这象征着克拉克用最刺激的方式终结了自己的意兴阑珊，只有他也想得到抚慰、他才能略过漫长前戏仅靠情欲忍下挤进他小穴的手指。  
这有点好笑，高昂着的前端让他急需发泄，可从后穴攀上尾椎的疼痛又让他彷如被泼了一缸冰红酒，他被动地沉醉于克拉克的手指刮擦他的内壁时带出的酸麻，恨不得让克拉克停止不知所谓的开拓就这么操进来算了。可下一秒，他又为他们在性事中天然共存的心灵感应后悔不已，克拉克硕大的顶端贴上股缝间的褶皱时，布鲁斯竟不知所措地尖叫了一声。但它还是进来了，那么势不可挡，那么气定神闲，那根胀硬的阴茎又一次主宰了布鲁斯的全部神智，从里到外，从身体到内心。与此同时布鲁斯并不会知道，在这个短暂的瞬间，克拉克气忿的心绪因布鲁斯紧绷的身体得到了救赎。  
于是克拉克把布鲁斯垂在他两侧的腿弯折起来压到胸前，这让布鲁斯能体验到的快感又被放大，克拉克动起来，对之前他吮吻起来没个完的乳粒和肩胛失去兴趣，他只是一心一意把持着布鲁斯跟着他的操弄前后摇摆的身体，像是要把甬道间的每一寸软肉都操到发热才肯停下来。这让布鲁斯全无发挥，他在克拉克的统治之下迷失，臀部的皮肤被拍撞得一片殷红，再往后他浑身都开始发烫，股间的抽插直到布鲁斯疲软的阴茎第二次喷涌出白浊时才停下来，克拉克特意在自己也要迸发时抽出、恶意地让自己那部分混到了布鲁斯身前、把他的下腹弄得一片黏黏糊糊。  
敞开的衬衫之间描绘的这种画面堪称邪恶，克拉克一点也不想帮布鲁斯清理，他只是重新趴伏在布鲁斯身上，近距离听着他的气喘吁吁逐渐平复，那感受让克拉克无比错杂，就仿佛他得到的救赎也在激情的退潮后被慢慢收回。  
“你在生气。”会议后的问题也好、不请自来的莽撞也好，布鲁斯不会没有察觉，他对克拉克•肯特的了解远超所有人，他把克拉克推开，自己撑着桌面直起上半身后艰难地坐在桌子边缘，“为什么？”  
克拉克不正常，布鲁斯的关怀却很正常，那和“你要当心陷阱”“你要注意安全”听起来别无二致。  
“没什么，也许只是突然觉得我不该做这样的提议，”克拉克不想往后站开，就算是稀松平常的对话，他也想用别的途径来证明这不一样，“那好像抹杀了我们再进一步的可能。”  
“我得承认，你说这些话令我感到惊讶。”  
布鲁斯迅疾接话，任何多出来的迟疑都会彰显可疑，他没推开又卡进他两腿间的克拉克，展现的也是绝无伪装的真实反应。  
“你听到这种话也会觉得惊讶？”克拉克伸手搂过布鲁斯的腰，让两个人更贴近，“我以为这种场面你早就能应对自如了。”  
“你的脑袋里在想些什么？”布鲁斯的莞然一笑因为还依稀可辨的情爱气息而变得极端情色，可那不妨碍他将挺直腰后将贴住克拉克的额头这件事做得十足无辜：  
“我们啊……”  
布鲁斯的头往下移，一绺刘海似有若无地擦过克拉克的脸颊，那个间断很长很轻，而带笑的尾音让克拉克的心尖都在发痒。只是克拉克还没能留恋，布鲁斯就扬起头离开了，他往后退到克拉克伸手也拉不住的地方，就像克拉克习以为常的、得到布鲁斯赠予的一丝丝甜蜜后，又与他拉开了遥不可及的距离：  
“本来就没有再进一步发展的必要。”

有那么一天克拉克突然想弄清楚布鲁斯是否对每个和他上过床的人都提出了条件、以此确保这种一时兴起的逾矩不至于出现偏差，亦或是，他从不这样、直到碰上了自己才提前做了诸多措施。克拉克原本不必在乎，不该在乎，但他就是越来越在乎。不由他控制的事很多，这就是其中之一。这个问题他在两个月之后才对布鲁斯提出来——因为在那些束缚住他的规矩里，有那么一条是“别问太多私人问题”。  
“通常我和那些人在发展到‘纠缠不清’之前就已经结束了，”不是每个人都需要，那其中有人识相地知道别来纠缠他，有人则和他抱持着相同的态度，克拉克是其中的例外，他的身份怎么看都太特殊，而布鲁斯不得不谨慎对待，“因此并不是每个都……”  
“这是不是说明我比起他们要更特别一些？”克拉克焦急地抢在布鲁斯说完之前问道，那换来了布鲁斯向他投来的不悦眼神：  
“你的问题在变多。”布鲁斯用还露在被子外的手指扯了扯被沿，整个人又往下拱，“别忘了，我们约定过的。”  
“我知道，别问太多私人的问题。”  
克拉克故作无意地耸耸肩，用一个意味不明的笑搪塞了过去。反正这也不是他第一次试着逾矩了。第一次是他在蝙蝠洞那场突发的性爱之后不假思索去试探布鲁斯，再往后这便发生得越来越频繁，哪一次他当着亚瑟的面搂住了布鲁斯的腰，哪一次他又打扰了布鲁斯的某个私人约会他都记得清清楚楚。最近的一次是在前天的战后，他们照例在回到韦恩旧宅后为任务中的某些细枝末节在言语上交锋，这场又让巴里和维克多只敢闭紧了嘴远远躲开的争执最后由戴安娜一句“布鲁斯你刚才那样确实太冒险了”的定论收场，布鲁斯把捏着的头套甩在桌上离开，就像他总会做的那样。克拉克也没有什么得胜感，十几分钟前布鲁斯身处爆炸中心这个事实还让他心有余悸，那种情绪和持续困扰他的心神不安交织在一起，这导致他不由自主变得焦躁易怒，乃至于做出了闯进布鲁斯的休息室并反锁上门的举动。  
方才循规蹈矩的一切又开始变得截然不同。布鲁斯的寡言肃穆立即在克拉克的唐突中升级为愠怒讶异，他被钳制着，才脱到一半的制服在克拉克的全权掌控中被迫剥落，考虑到克拉克在性事上时常表现得需求旺盛且迫不及待，布鲁斯理应习惯才对。但这不是个用此等理由说服自己迁就克拉克的好时间好地点，联盟里的其他人都还在这里，也许他们就在两堵墙之隔的地方讨论着先前自己和克拉克之间的争吵，而不管他们发出什么声响都能够被维克多身上的先进部件所探得，这样的认知使布鲁斯感到羞耻，难堪。  
和危险。  
“现在停下，立刻。”布鲁斯把声线压到不能再低后轻吼道，“你答应过不会在……”  
“不能在有第三个人的地方做出会泄露这种关系的事，”克拉克轻轻念着，他恨自己对布鲁斯说过的每一句话都能倒背如流，“现在这里可没有其他人。”  
红色的披风飘落在黑色制服的上方，蓝色又紧随其后，地上的三种色彩交叠在一起，沙发上的躯体也一样，克拉克顶开布鲁斯的双腿，固定住布鲁斯双手后没几秒，克拉克就毫不意外地硬了。  
“希望你记得外面还有其他人。”布鲁斯说得轻缓，他无力挣扎，字面意义上的无力。虽然刚才克拉克在爆炸前两秒把他有惊无险地带离了，但临时决定从蝙蝠机上跳落到炸弹附近还是让他吃了不少苦头，他想要一卷绷带和一些镇痛剂、而不是一具趴伏在他身上的钢铁之躯。  
“你似乎很怕被人知道你和我会做这种事，”克拉克顶着布鲁斯的膝盖迫使他分开腿，他卡在那个总让他迷失的位置，用空着的手掐了把布鲁斯的大腿，“我以为你不在乎这些。”  
克拉克该怎么说我只是在关心你，我想让你看见我正付出的、是比其他成员更多的关心，但他们只是朋友、搭档，所以在众人面前对布鲁斯稍加指责已经是那个身份所能做出的极限。就算他们是不为人知的床伴，他也不会被赋予占据布鲁斯的休息室、对他为所欲为的资格。不是布鲁斯有什么做错了的地方，是他想要更多，他的名不正言不顺全因他压根没有可与之匹配的身份，全因，布鲁斯说过的“我们本来就没有进一步发展的必要”。  
长久以来的心烦意乱终于变得明朗，克拉克在等到布鲁斯的回答之前先攫取了他干燥的唇，那上面还有硝烟和凶险残留的味道，克拉克用舌尖将它们全数舔走，把它们和自己的心慌一起吞了下去。  
“……不是……不是我害怕，而是他们会困惑，”布鲁斯试着用力偏头才让克拉克停下了吻，肩膀和手腕处的疼痛都在加剧，而布鲁斯渐渐明白他暂时得不到解脱了——这就是他在答应克拉克的要求时、也同样对他提出了不少条件的原因，克拉克身上有太多不可控的因素，布鲁斯必须把对方的承诺作为保证：  
“困惑需要得到解释，而我们都不擅长解释。尤其是你。”  
听听吧，他多懂体恤，把后果和预防都披上了“为你考虑”的外衣，随时都能让这种见不得光的纠葛消失得不留痕迹。这让克拉克异常恼怒，更多被包裹在其间的则是贪心，他疯狂地想要试着打破布鲁斯立下的规矩，他也这么做了。他在那张布鲁斯偶尔会将就过夜的长沙发上将他吻得低低呜咽，前戏没什么耐心，手指还没让柔嫩小穴适应搅弄，硬热的粗长就长驱直入了。他总以为布鲁斯喜欢他在性事上粗暴一些——也或者是布鲁斯只对他有着单方面的包容，他知道布鲁斯可以为了他退让到很低，但就算再低，总也会有个界限。  
克拉克模糊地认为自己不会喜欢那条界限所代表的含义，只是那个时机下，他也管不了那么多，在那间休息室，他只顾得上攥紧布鲁斯的手腕在他的身体里横冲直撞，也不在乎布鲁斯能不能忍住那些根本难以抑制的呻吟。布鲁斯的怒气在昏睡中被静悄悄扑灭，克拉克就守在他的身边，轻手轻脚地替他收拾好了那些早就该处理的伤，并且在布鲁斯平稳的呼吸中被自己迟来的后悔吞没。  
有些失控是绝不可被开启的。如同那些一发不可收拾的迷恋，那是个无底深渊，克拉克从一开始就该知道。  
然而他还是冲了下去。  
“我要睡了，再过两个小时要起来，”布鲁斯的眼睛闭了好一会儿后又睁开，他向上瞅着，用一种事不关己的慵懒唤回克拉克的思绪，“你走的时候不用和我说。”  
克拉克点点头。他靠躺在床头，低头看着就在他身边、用被子把自己裹成一团的人，他清楚布鲁斯更喜欢他尽快离开，那一次又一次的不挽留里满含着一种、恨不得立刻和他撇清关系的冷漠，他们不需要相拥在一起缠绵上一阵，他们不需要一起入睡、更不需要一起醒来，他们只是为了释放压力满足需求上个床，而除此之外的其余事在布鲁斯的形容中都是如此麻烦。克拉克没法指出这样的逻辑有什么错误，他也没法不接受，那会让因他的提议延续下来的这件事就此终止……  
但他更没法做到的，是忽视一天比一天更强烈的、关于占有的念头。  
“事实上……”他翻过身，像一片阴影那样撑开手臂笼罩在就要睡去的布鲁斯上方，“我不太想走。”  
布鲁斯阖上的眼皮因为克拉克的宣言又迟钝地眨起来，他扭动着翻了个身，嗅着克拉克直冲他而来的欲望。克拉克一向是自己不喊停就要个没完的，布鲁斯把这当作挑战，却也不免觉得负担，他用了最大限度的宽容去谅解了前天在休息室的意外，但他也必须确保那就已经是最后的极限了。  
那些逾矩之事不可以一而再再而三地发生，布鲁斯最不希望的，就是他和克拉克之间变得复杂。  
“我说过你不可以在这里……”布鲁斯还团在被子里，那让他连驱逐都说得犹犹豫豫，“过夜。”  
“我没有要过夜。”克拉克替布鲁斯把被子扯开了，这并没有解放布鲁斯的双手，克拉克又一如往常将两条胳膊压向了头顶，他爱极了这么做，这种能体现出绝对征服的姿势总能给他带来满足：  
“我只是想再来一次而已。”  
布鲁斯优先想到的显然不是和克拉克打一架然后将他从这间屋子里赶走，他想到的只是克拉克•肯特想要而自己好像并不反感配合，困顿背后的潜意识催促着他在扭动中分开了腿，那似乎是他在潜移默化中适应的一种模式：克拉克提出要求，他给予配合，他知道克拉克想要什么、自己又能给出什么。最开始，这是能省略很多繁冗的方法，比起一遍又一遍对不同人透露“这只是一场纯粹性爱”的讯息、克拉克的出现让这些都不再成为问题。  
但现在，布鲁斯不得不警醒着辨别这方法是不是铸成了一个错误。  
两根手指不费什么力就撑开了刚被折磨许久的小口，指节顺着湿软的内壁滑进去，成功地把布鲁斯眉宇间的不耐变作了眯起眼的无措，不管布鲁斯的经验多丰富、每每被克拉克的手指侵入的刹那，克拉克都能从其间窥出一丁点紧张的艰涩。这引得克拉克又吻住布鲁斯的眼角，他感受着布鲁斯真实的颤动，让手指直深入最里。柔韧的肌理听话地裹住它们，那点从骨骼之外传递来的顺从让克拉克股间那根愈发挺立，他从布鲁斯的眼眉处一路啄吻到耳根，胯部却有一下没一下地挺动，硬物状似不经意地擦过布鲁斯的会阴，被触探到的人便又敏感地缩了缩肩膀。  
“你今天……”不，不止今天，布鲁斯说出口后就发觉错了，他勉力忘掉后穴里微微弯曲了一下的手指，睁眼改口道：  
“你最近……很奇怪。”  
克拉克不知该不该为布鲁斯终于发现了他的异常感到高兴。没什么可高兴的，他舔弄完布鲁斯的灰白鬓角后才稍稍支起上半身回答：  
“比如？”  
他盯着布鲁斯，手却开始作恶，两根手指退出来、再进入时变成了三根，布鲁斯惊呼不及，挂在克拉克身侧的腿窘迫地缠住了克拉克的腰，他的脚踝在克拉克的背后交叠，该接口的回答也被忘得一干二净。细细回想起来，布鲁斯除了指摘克拉克那三两次的越界也说不出其他了，更多的是感受，布鲁斯并非心灵触觉迟钝的人，克拉克意欲让他看到的、也不是什么透明到无迹可寻的感情。  
“你太把……”他吞咽着口水，把手指的又一截探入用长长的吐气消化了，“……当回事了。”  
重点被藏在了又一声闷哼里，不过他们都知道那是要阐述什么。克拉克的愣怔只隐匿在心里，表现出来的是他又倏地将手指全数抽出，席上全身的空虚让布鲁斯没了说教的力气，先前的困倦全都在这一来二去的调情中消失了，被松松固定在头顶的胳膊挣动出来转而揽上了克拉克的脖颈，说话的语调总算恶狠狠了一些：  
“要不就快点，要不就……”  
克拉克并没有让布鲁斯就这么如愿以偿。灵巧的手指又探进欲求不满的蜜穴中轻松触到了那块已经因性快感而变硬的凸起，从前列腺蔓延开的兴奋让布鲁斯含糊地咕噜了一声，克拉克用另一只手按住了他的肩膀，逼着他继续感受由自己的手指带去的侍弄。这么久以来他学到的何止是布鲁斯的严防死守，日积月累的，是他对布鲁斯身体的熟悉，他喜欢仅仅用手指就让布鲁斯对他哀求连连，蝙蝠侠不会屈服于任何人，但在他的掌控之下，就算只是虚幻的臣服克拉克也甘之如饴。指腹按在前列腺上慢悠悠地抚弄，攀附至脚心的酸麻感让布鲁斯险些挂不住自己的腿，他不再专心保持着某种体位，他任由两条腿滑落下来，上半身也在源源不断的刺激中拱起，绷紧的会阴也一样用收缩在哀嚎着什么，他不自主地用嘴一起汲取着氧气，急欲释放的冲击让他无法放松，整整一分钟里，过于深沉的快感让布鲁斯的意识都浑浊不清。  
可看似一心一意要把他送至顶端的人没让他体会到一步之遥的高潮，手指带着早就满满溢出的肠液被无情收回，一直覆在他眼前的人影消失了，布鲁斯辨析着自己又将遭遇什么时，克拉克就这么扶着阴茎的根部直直插了进去。扩张过的小口艰难吞吃着还要粗硬上几个等级的柱体，爱液和嫩肉密密地裹住了克拉克的肉棒，算是对他之前服务布鲁斯的回报。布鲁斯反手抓紧了枕头，他只知道屁股里夹着的柱体化身成了恶魔，逼迫他整个人都变得黏稠湿润。  
“这是你想要的吧？”埋到最底后，克拉克也呼了口气，他低头看着两个人的囊袋相贴，那意味着两个人终于完完全全的紧密结合在了一起，“快一点？”  
“不……”  
布鲁斯本能地抗拒，后穴里直挺挺地埋着一根粗长就够他受的了，不管和克拉克做过多少次，克拉克在他体内粗蛮冲撞的记忆总会使他胆颤心惊。然而抗拒无用，克拉克还是架高了他的一条腿，穴口的褶皱因此被拉平，空落的会阴也接收到些微快感，接着是一下抽插，淫液在进出之中挤出轻佻水声，布鲁斯屏住了气，却还是没能躲过被亵弄彻底时交代出的松懈。  
“你应该知道这种时候说‘不’只会起到反作用。”克拉克的手在布鲁斯的小腿上摩挲，他侧头亲吻布鲁斯的脚踝，胯部没停止浅浅挺动，“那听起来只会更像欲拒还迎。”  
手中抓着的枕头被即刻丢向了克拉克，这更像害羞的掩饰让克拉克的心情变好了不少，他掰着布鲁斯一边的臀瓣，只以进攻为目标把自己的肉刃一次次往里送入。他在那个甬道间揣摩着布鲁斯所能容忍他的极限，越渗越多的淫液和布鲁斯淫叫中的泣音会告诉他布鲁斯的高潮在哪个界点，可这不够，他撞进去，又拔出来，下一次插送又比上一次更狠，这都不够。  
这不足以让他揣摩到布鲁斯的心。  
“别哭，”他宽恕给布鲁斯一些喘气的间歇，又俯下身用同样粗重的呼吸凑近布鲁斯耳边，留恋的唇在那儿一路轻啄至下巴，“如果你不想我用‘被我操哭’来取笑你的话。”  
“混蛋。”  
克拉克婉转的安慰在布鲁斯听来变成了嚣张的挑衅，他在两具身体贴合之中摸住自己那根阴茎草草撸动两下后又掐了把克拉克的腰——一点攻击力都没有，可除此之外，他想不到在这种时刻替自己报仇的方法。  
布鲁斯的“反击”迅速得到了回应，克拉克又直起身，他粗横地摸了把湿软的会阴后又直往流水的小穴里顶了进去。在做爱时说一些调剂的情话也是被禁止的，因为他们都很难分辨那是不是出自真心。于是克拉克用挺撞代替了甜言，用吮吻代替了蜜语，他的阴茎在布鲁斯的身体里肆意碾动，让布鲁斯说不出一句完整的话。  
布鲁斯没能射出来的性器在断断续续吐着透明液体，被操弄的快感还在他脑袋里盘旋，该怎么形容接连被侵入、被抛下、被占满的快感？他无意识地哼吟了两声，想在模糊的视野中看清克拉克的表情，他能看见的只是克拉克写在脸上的欲求，看不见的，则是克拉克难言的内心。克拉克在用这种方式逃避布鲁斯的驱赶，可是不管这场性爱会耗去多长时间，到了最后，他终究还是得离开。在以各种无心或有意的态度向他强调过数次“我们的关系仅止于搭档”的布鲁斯面前，他没有一往直前的勇气。勇敢有勇敢的错，懦弱有懦弱的错，而布鲁斯的顽固是一道壁垒，上床这种简单的事被摆在了前头，建立关系这种复杂的事被保护在了后头，对于这个人所坚守的原则和底线，克拉克明白没有谁能强行打破。  
但无论如何，布鲁斯至少还愿意让自己成为他的床伴，即使他知道对布鲁斯来说上床和感情是两码事而前者好驾驭太多，克拉克也还是相信这代表着布鲁斯的不排斥，代表着以后或许还有别的可能……  
甚至，这还代表着他总能完全拥有布鲁斯•韦恩。  
克拉克必须如此相信。


	2. Chapter 2

后来布鲁斯总难免质疑自己为什么没能意识到他们会于日后酿成一个错误，他甚至没能意识到克拉克在把两个人拉到床上之前、就一直都比别人更早地靠近了他。克拉克的试探总是很安静，当他每次走进用韦恩大宅改造过的联盟大厅、他总是会先问“布鲁斯在吗”，他明明知道布鲁斯永远会在，所有人都知道，但他还是要用这个问题来凸显自己有多么急着见到布鲁斯；他为大家带来玛莎烘烤的馅饼和蛋糕，然后在巴里的垂涎下第一个端到布鲁斯面前执著地让他先尝一尝；布鲁斯把领导联盟的重担交给他，他却总要在下决定之前先看向身边的布鲁斯、问他“布鲁斯，你觉得怎么样？”，一次不落。他问得沉缓殷切，假装忘了自己拥有强大决断力的同时、又真的把布鲁斯当成了某种过分重要的存在。  
还有一次，布鲁斯记得，还有一次，他从因设备故障而即将坠落的蝙蝠机上跳下来，实际上他是来得及掏出抓钩枪寻找一个附着点的，但是克拉克从半空把他截了下来，布鲁斯跟从条件反射在疑惑中揽住了这个凭空出现的氪星英雄。他用胳膊绕住对方的脖子，注意到抱着自己的人从嘴边开始爬上了一点点若隐若现的笑容，等布鲁斯低头看向地面猜测克拉克是不是比平时飞得更慢时，克拉克已经用眼角的余光瞧了他一路。  
这些都不是错的，布鲁斯想，这没什么错。但上床是错的，而且这让之前的所有亲密看起来都成为了错误的根源，它们一点一滴累积起来，才拖延了布鲁斯揭开这一事实的进程。  
“你看，”布鲁斯低头整理袖口，他面对着镜子，说话的对象却是身后不请自来的克拉克，“我最怕的就是事情会变成这样。”  
克拉克的心还沉在身体里那汪寂静的湖水中，从布鲁斯对他说“你太把我们上床当回事了”开始，他的心就没再被打捞上来过。他往前跨近一步，布鲁斯也转回身来，他看着布鲁斯脸上神秘的冷漠，知道自己不该在他要赴宴之前擅自找来的。但能怎么办，他对前一夜的纵情念念不忘，他一整天没见上这个人一面，在听闻这个人今晚要去又一场慈善晚宴寻欢作乐——即使只是做些表面功夫——他就再难忍受半秒。  
“怎么样？”克拉克明知故问，想试着又用装傻蒙混过关。多么滑稽，他那么努力别把爱说出来的原因，竟是因为他怕会失去眼前这个人。  
“你说不说都没什么区别，克拉克……”布鲁斯傲然的聪敏撕碎了克拉克的幻想，他把领带平整地放进马甲背心里，表情平稳到没有一丝起伏。巧妙地不留余地本来就是他的拿手好戏，只是他原本不打算对克拉克用上的，然而他无法再回避这件事，克拉克再三的越界唤醒的除了是一再忍让的警觉之外还能是什么？他已经特意调低了会激活警报的等级，却还是没能扛过克拉克愈发明显的失常。  
“但如果可以的话，我还是希望你别说出来。”  
“为什么？”  
克拉克捏了捏拳头，站在那里，低沉地问。湖水结了冰，那颗心在被冻伤的边缘挣扎，克拉克想把布鲁斯这一身得体的三件套撕坏、剥光，他想把这光鲜亮丽的人折磨到不敢再拒他于千里之外……  
但他自始至终也知道他没法责怪什么都没做错的布鲁斯。  
“那样我才可以当这些都没发生过，”布鲁斯点着领口的手指顺着领带悄然滑下来后又去整理了一遍西装的下摆，头一次，他觉得同他人表明自己的立场并不轻松，“那样……我们才可以继续，如果你想的话。”  
布鲁斯的眼睛似有若无地瞟过来，那点骄傲又迫人的笑意像是在等着克拉克说出能让两个人都可以进退自如的回答，对布鲁斯来说，这已经是他能想出的、最不会令他们彼此尴尬的方法了。  
这是他放纵自己的极限。  
“如果……”但克拉克未遂他愿，这个发生在地球的奇迹似乎向来喜欢与布鲁斯作对，“如果我不想呢？”  
“为什么？”布鲁斯眯起了眼，咬字极重地问，“为什么？”  
“因为我想要更多。”  
布鲁斯的神情有短暂的僵硬，克拉克知道若果这真的只是一个是或否的选择题，那所有一切都会变得无比简单，可他不满足于简单，从他和布鲁斯重新认识、踏入新的生活，他就知道自己想要的远不止是“简简单单”。冰释前嫌、并肩作战听来的确美好，但与克拉克日渐对布鲁斯产生的欲望相比还不够美好。否则，他也不会在明知荒唐的情况下向曾经的对手、现今的好搭档提出上床的要求，可是他想要更多——  
“我一直都想要更多。”  
只不过是爱比欲望更早来到而已，这怎么可以算是错？  
“你想要就一定会得到？”布鲁斯简短地反问，他不说这是不是错，他只是绷直了肩胛，用深藏的冷傲讽刺克拉克的妄言：  
“这个世界不是这么运转的。”  
克拉克什么表情都做不出来了，他盯着布鲁斯，这个人在克拉克眼里既不是令人生畏的蝙蝠侠、也不是引人肖想的韦恩总裁，当他站在自己面前，他就只是一个近在咫尺却无法拥有的人。  
每次克拉克想到这个，都像被人扼住了喉咙。  
“你可以选择不再继续。”布鲁斯像是被克拉克的目光困住了，但他不会不知道该做些什么来打破这样的困局，“我早就说过了，你不是第一个，也不会是最后一个，所以，克拉克——”  
“到此为止吧。”  
布鲁斯扣上西装上的最后一颗扣子，把自己紧紧保护在了里头。

事实上就连克拉克自己都觉得布鲁斯将这件事处理得相当体面，他用最淡漠的方式告知克拉克纠缠无用，克拉克也接受了这样的结果。但一定还是有人被他们突如其来的暗中疏远戳中了某根敏感的神经，当戴安娜意味深长地看着克拉克说“我好像很久没看到你和布鲁斯争吵了”，克拉克被卡在嘴边的半个“啊？”让他看起来就像被蜜蜂的屁股蛰了一下。  
“这不是很好吗？”他把多此一举的感叹词和很容易就回到眼睛中的苦涩一起吞回去后说道，“巴里和维克多终于可以不用再因为那些吵架时的低气压惴惴不安了。”  
“说得好像你们不吵架气氛就能更好一些似的。”  
彼时他们正在大宅前重新修整过的一片花园里晒着太阳——那是被巴里戏称为“克拉克充电时间”的一段闲暇，他们浸泡在暖烘烘的阳光里，戴安娜在昏昏欲睡中对克拉克听到布鲁斯时紧皱的眉头产生了别样好奇，她一直觉得克拉克和布鲁斯的关系就像一趟高速列车，她不知道这趟车什么时候开始运行，但却清楚地看见了它仓促刹车。  
“晚上巴里邀请大家去他的新家参观，”她继续着闲聊，哪怕克拉克的心思早就不在这上面，“一起来吧。”  
克拉克知道这个“大家”中必然包含着布鲁斯，他既希望布鲁斯别去，又希望布鲁斯会出现在那里，他想借着大家和乐融融的氛围无所顾忌地望向布鲁斯，又怕自己会由于布鲁斯的一个回视而让某个念头死灰复燃。他早就不懂得把握其中的平衡了，因为他和布鲁斯的关系从来也没有平衡过。  
他从头到尾都没得到过控制权，所以他才会狼狈地陷落到这种地步。  
这个巴里才是主角的搬家派对却让巴里成为了最劳心劳力的人——这一切都源于布鲁斯和克拉克隔得太远了，他必须不停地在两人之间往返、为这两个突然对融入大家失去兴趣的人传递可乐、比萨、坚果、爆米花、捧着上司的工作评语分别展示给两个人看，大家都围坐在客厅中间分享着食物，但站在阳台边和坐在最角落沙发上的克拉克却让巴里觉得这个棒极了的新家有点太大了，他如此往返了十来次之后，终于跌到了亚瑟的背上发出了哀鸣：  
“嘿，我说，”他喊得足够响，响到大家都默契地安静了下来，“你们就不能一起坐过来吗？”  
几秒钟的沉寂后克拉克率先站起来挪动了脚步，经过巴里的时候他拍了拍巴里的肩而后径直走向了终于看过来的布鲁斯。于是其他人也一致地重新按下玩乐的开关，他们故意吵闹起来，为两个人的单独对谈不那么别扭做着微小而心知肚明的贡献，这几乎是巴里在这段时间内最大的期望——只要他们变回原样，他宁愿看这两个人再大吵一架。  
“如果你下次不希望我也来参加这种聚会的话，”克拉克跟着布鲁斯一起面向外面压低声音说，“你可以提前告诉我。”  
“没那个必要，克拉克，”布鲁斯瞟了克拉克一眼后，晃了晃只剩一口的可乐，他把可乐罐放到栏杆之上，任它在刮过来的风中摇摇欲坠，“我们还不至于搞成这样。”  
“反正已经……”克拉克开口，冰冻的湖被凿开裂缝，不知何时就会殃及到那颗尚算完整的心脏四分五裂，“这样了。”  
可乐罐被又一阵吹过来的风带离了栏杆，克拉克更快一步地捞住了它，他把罐子握在手中捏扁，以隐隐怒火面对着布鲁斯冷酷的不言不语。  
“你是不是觉得我错了？”  
克拉克还是没沉住气，他尽量说得不那么像赌气，但布鲁斯身上特有的理智气息又袭进克拉克所有感官的时候，他发现自己压根没法做到像布鲁斯一样优雅，“你觉得我爱你这件事错了？”  
他们的呼吸奇异地交错，他一呼，布鲁斯一吸，那些进出起伏都是对克拉克的无声拷问，为什么不在所有错误发生之前就把爱说出来？为什么愚蠢地以为身体的占有就代表心灵的契合？为什么就连如布鲁斯所愿那样避而不见都做不到？  
克拉克太想为自己的无能为力找一个答案了。  
“……爱不是那么容易的事，”一分钟过去，布鲁斯才侧过身说道，他把上半身撑在栏杆上，声音在夜风中轻柔到彷如喟叹，“别轻易把心交给别人，克拉克。”  
“那对你不会有任何好处。”

结束一段关系的感觉不过就等同于时光倒退，这没什么。克拉克这么劝说自己，过后又觉得可笑，毕竟他和布鲁斯压根没开始过一段关系。他们之间也没有变得更糟，至少布鲁斯没有扭头就离开联盟——以他对布鲁斯的了解和那人从不拖泥带水的行动力来估测，克拉克一度真的以为他会在交代好所有事情后悄然离开。  
然而克拉克始终没有重要到会让布鲁斯这么做的程度。他们还是会每天在大厅中遇见彼此，克拉克看见布鲁斯，对他点头，布鲁斯也抿直嘴唇、回以点头。乐观点形容，克拉克觉得这是以前没机会体验的一种新阶段，毕竟从他刚苏醒开始，他们之间的亲密程度就远超其他人，而现在，他们又生疏得仿佛从未亲近过。  
也可能是布鲁斯太擅长若无其事了，若无其事到好像他没和克拉克上过床、也没拒绝过克拉克贪心的诉求，他抹去过往痕迹的速度就如同他破解一道机关那般轻松。为什么你不把这种神奇的能力用在让自己痛苦的自责与愧疚上呢？克拉克突发奇想时会想这么问一问布鲁斯，不过他又想，布鲁斯有多看重这些自己看来早该摒弃的情绪，就有多不看重自己渴求无比的真挚心意。  
他们敌对、和解、亲近、又远离，每个阶段都上演着克拉克从未经历过的剧情。克拉克开始出更多的任务，从科罗拉多到冰岛，从最冷的奥伊米亚康到最热的撒哈拉沙漠，其他人则没有效仿他，他们都还有自己的生活、每天都要为不同的烦恼焦头烂额，只有克拉克因为那个姓肯特的身份不能再继续光明正大使用的缘故而把大部分的精力投入在了拯救他人这件事上，这能让克拉克平静下来，然后在与气流的竞赛中忘记自己还有一颗心被冻在极寒气候里。

这种看起来挺像那么一回事儿的自我麻痹夭折于克拉克将又一颗即将爆炸的脏弹带出大气层之后，刚刚落地还站立不稳时、布鲁斯是第一个冲上来搀住他的人，又一次拯救了世界的超人因还没完全恢复的身体机能而有些惊愣，布鲁斯却没给他休息的时间，他架着对他来说略显负担的钢铁之躯，在众人面前抛低了所有镇定：  
“这颗脏弹中所含放射性物质的杀伤力是传统脏弹的一百倍！一百倍！”他比克拉克还气喘吁吁地勃然大怒，那些紧张、错杂和忐忑暴露无遗，“没人知道那会不会对你造成伤害！也许到时太阳都帮不了你！我也帮不了你！谁都没法帮你！”  
两条眉毛拧在一起的布鲁斯说出的每句话结尾都有一个颤抖的停顿，谁也不敢出声，克拉克也不敢，他辨析着布鲁斯激烈的心跳声，从那明显的气愤中读出了与众不同的关心。  
“布鲁斯，听我……”  
他自己站直，想至少先安抚好布鲁斯，但发现自己的搀扶毫无必要的布鲁斯迅疾又离开了能触碰克拉克的范围，他扯下自己的头套，连散乱的刘海都没顾上整理一下就甩着披风走开，这让已经回过神来的克拉克突然觉得喘不上气，他不停地忍耐、忍耐、又忍耐不过是想劝服自己把布鲁斯想要的给他，爱不就该这样？如果布鲁斯希望自己别再越界，那他就不会再越界一步。  
但布鲁斯为何总是有办法让他变得不像自己？  
总是。  
他追上去，带着布鲁斯一起瞬移进了那间他曾逾矩过的休息室，他们的身体贴在一起又碰撞到了门，他们不再是床伴，那些布鲁斯立下的规矩也不再成立，所以克拉克任由这些撞击发出声响，随门外的人们怎么猜测，他从不在乎，反正他有过的小心翼翼，本也都只是为了配合布鲁斯的在乎罢了。  
“我没事了，别太担心，”克拉克以身体制服住布鲁斯，他按紧布鲁斯的手腕把自己的额头贴了过去，并不管那人是不是因此握起了拳头，“我没事了。”  
“别忘了你受到过什么样的伤害！”布鲁斯没对这久违的亲密表达抗拒，他罕见地开始不依不饶、吼得声嘶力竭，这迫使克拉克又让自己往后退开，“如果这次你不能再靠着阳光迅速恢复怎么办？我们明明有更好的办法解决这颗脏弹，你为什么要关了通讯器擅自做出决定？！”  
“什么更好的办法？你开着蝙蝠机把它带走？”  
克拉克也板起脸来，就算他关了通讯器不想再听到那把会让他分心的声音，他也还是能猜到布鲁斯在想什么，如果要布鲁斯•韦恩牺牲自己去拯救这个世界，那么他一定连眼睛都不会眨一下就会慷慨赴死。克拉克后知后觉地体味到，自己恐怕正是因为布鲁斯这一点无可救药的固执才愈发对这个人执迷不悟。  
“你以为我又是为什么要在你这么干之前做出决定？”他攥着布鲁斯的手腕狠推了一把，布鲁斯的背脊和后脑勺磕上了门，克拉克又畅快又烦闷地看布鲁斯憋住了那声痛呼，“我这么做虽然能拯救这颗星球，但在当时我更想救下你！”  
他并非时时刻刻都能如此伟大，至少他永远无法像布鲁斯一样随时都能抛开一切献出自己的生命，他可以离布鲁斯远远的、不去成为他的困扰，可他做不到亲眼看着布鲁斯死去。  
而眼前的布鲁斯鲜有的失控又意味着什么？  
克拉克多么希望那远不止是出于对朋友的关心。  
“所以你就不考虑自己的安危了？！”布鲁斯攒着劲的手臂又挣动了两下，没有成功，于是他怒视着克拉克，微红的眼睛仿佛他曾因超人哭泣——第二次，“你明明知道这个世界不能失去你！”  
“我也有我不能失去的世界——”克拉克先是用同样的声量吼了回去，那之后他的语调又随着手劲的放松变轻，他放开手，低下头，对着空气喃喃道。他曾迫切渴望世界能接纳他，然而这不是靠一朝一夕间的真切祈祷就可以做到。  
现在，布鲁斯就是这个世界。他的世界。  
“——我不能失去你。”  
紧绷着神经的人忽然松懈，布鲁斯的肩膀垮下来，他的眼睛茫然地瞪着，头一次在克拉克面前不知所措，该在克拉克垂头的时机里逃开吧？就逃开吧，像以前一直做的那样，别把这些太当回事，布鲁斯听着这些在耳际徘徊的警告，手却不自觉朝克拉克伸去。但那意欲触碰的念头在半道落了空，又抬起头的克拉克把布鲁斯重新压回了门上，他像一颗初升的太阳，用浑身上下的炽热将布鲁斯紧紧包围。他的舌尖扫过布鲁斯矛盾的眉心、舔舐过冒着薄汗的鼻尖、又啃咬起那双慌乱嗫喏的唇，那些自以为成功的忍耐彻底崩溃，也或者从没成功过，克拉克揽紧布鲁斯的腰，在预想的推拒到来前尽可能地修补日日夜夜的心痛。  
本该用力推上他肩膀的手掌却僵在了身体两边，克拉克不记得布鲁斯上一次不和他较劲是什么时候了，他跟着腰侧的手软化了下来，乖顺地承受着克拉克压抑太久的吻。他早该承认他没那么善于处理一段本该被禁止的危险关系，他也早该明白答应克拉克的要求绝不是什么弥补的好法子——那分明只会是另一场亏欠的开始。  
为时已晚，为时太晚。布鲁斯的懊恼被克拉克的狂热湮灭，他们缠绵在一起、踉跄着后退，钢铁之躯又覆着他倒在长沙发上。布鲁斯睁开紧闭的眼睛，被那一片过于虔诚的透蓝惊醒，他说过的“到此为止”在他的不坚定面前变成了一个笑话。一个人犯错还有被制止的机会，两个人都犯错，又有谁能来帮他们喊停。  
所以布鲁斯自己喊了停。  
“克拉克……”他哑着嗓子，勉力把手臂撑在两人之间，克拉克放开了对布鲁斯脖颈的舔弄、抬眼去看身下的人，那眼睛望过来，让布鲁斯万分不愿意承认他们是那么容易在彼此的目光中迷失，可那不代表什么，那不足以让布鲁斯交出爱，而更多的理性会告诫他、他们之间好不容易建立的搭档关系迟早会葬送在过度的亲密上：  
“……够了。”  
克拉克的表情保持静止了好一会儿后才从布鲁斯的身上爬起来，他坐在沙发边沿，颓丧地捋了把垂到额前的头发：  
“布鲁斯，”他任由苦涩泛上来，转过头缓缓地说，“你根本不知道你有多顽固。”

布鲁斯喝完一杯酒，又一杯，在此之前他已经吞了两颗安神药，可是这依旧没能让他睡着，所以他翻出了酒，想试着用它助眠。如果阿尔弗雷德在这儿、一定又会抢过酒瓶板着脸对他说“您又在拿自己的命开玩笑了”，好在他这会儿并不在这里。但就算他在，布鲁斯想，就算他在，自己也不会就此妥协。他会这样全是因为有一个人让他感到了前所未有的焦虑。他的感受糟糕透顶，酒精都无法浇熄这惊惶的愁闷。他肩负的责任让他永远没法对谁真正说出爱，所以他也不允许别人对他说，如果有人触犯了禁忌，那他就会故作无辜地逃离。他对克拉克也这么做了，他以为奏效了，至少在过去的一段时间里，他以为两个人都默契地认为“就这么保持距离挺好”。  
但事实证明已经开了头的错误压根不可能再被扭正。他又想到克拉克下午离开休息室前的那个眼神——布鲁斯知道克拉克在觊觎他那颗从没想过要交给任何人的心，这让他既疲惫，又紧张，他意识到自己在惶恐中伤害了别人，但同时他又觉得自己才是被伤害的那个。  
他想站起来，跳下床，在房子里走走，可手边还没喝完的酒把他困在了这里，许久没派上用场的好酒量在干掉一瓶酒之后让布鲁斯意犹未尽，他屈起腿，把下巴搁在膝盖上开始苦恼。就这么呆坐了好一会儿之后，他决定还是就此躺下睁着眼睛度过这磨人的后半夜。  
门在他拉上薄被时被敲响，他不用扭头就知道谁会来主动拜访他，但他还是平躺着看向天花板，等那手指敲击玻璃的声响发出第二次、第三次，到第四次之后，布鲁斯才猛然坐起。他没有喝醉，他发誓自己没有喝醉，但跑去开门的这几步路他走得跌跌撞撞，这种没来由的张皇失措让他在拉开门时破口大骂，仿佛他才是那个失魂落魄求而不得的傻瓜：  
“操你的克拉克•肯特，你又来干什么？”  
布鲁斯挥舞起手臂，腿也跟着打了个弯，克拉克顺势接住了倒向自己的布鲁斯，如果克拉克在来之前还打算保留最后一丝的克制，在这样意外看到布鲁斯的失态后，他也不会再对自己多做规劝了。他试过忍耐，试过后退，它们无一不以失败告终，既然结果都终将会是黯然离场，那么他情愿选择固执一次。  
克拉克学着布鲁斯之前的沉默那样不做回答，他把布鲁斯抱回床上，将他放下来，又在他躲闪不及时压上去——他们之间太熟悉这个路数了，熟悉到当克拉克顶进布鲁斯的膝盖间分开他的腿，布鲁斯总会本能地战栗不已。  
“我说过我们到此为止了，”安神药偏偏在这时发挥效力，布鲁斯脑袋中突然一片昏沉，说话也变得咬牙切齿，“你他妈的究竟来这里干什么？”  
克拉克往上爬了爬，直面布鲁斯的质问。布鲁斯那双眼睛正因愤怒、困顿、酒精和不安而水汪汪的，克拉克一方面想反省自己太咄咄逼人，一方面又想唾弃自己竟愚蠢到真的尝试过别去迷恋面前这个男人：  
“因为我做不到就这么放弃。”  
他踌躇着捧住布鲁斯的脸，用最拙劣的方式把心倒了出来，布鲁斯想摆出嘲讽状的笑，很快他发现他并做不出来。他的一部分神经在克拉克的注视下不受使唤、四肢又动弹不能，于是布鲁斯又骂了一句“操”，他觉得克拉克像个混蛋，而自己像个白痴。  
然而那混蛋就这么吻了上来，他们都太清楚此刻任何多余的拒绝都是徒劳，于是布鲁斯恨恨地回吻，克拉克则急切地褪光彼此的衣物，他们笨拙地搂在一起，活像禁欲了十年。布鲁斯在迷茫的欢愉中放弃了去想这是否又会让他们的关系偏离轨道，他做出的努力都没能制止克拉克靠近的脚步，他还能做什么？手指毫秒不浪费地挤进他后穴的瞬间，布鲁斯怀念起了最初只为释放压力时的感受，那种纯粹能让他全情投入而不至于分心出来考虑这该不该做，上床本来就该是人生中为数不多能遵从原始欲望的空白时刻，现在，却被这个外星来客搅得复杂又沉重。  
布鲁斯揽住克拉克的脖颈抽起了气，那一小截手指却只在穴口搅弄，他搔刮着那一小圈敏感的肌肉，把心思全都放到了布鲁斯的反应上：  
“人类在面对上瘾这件事的时候，道德和自律都会被优先放弃，”克拉克又用自己的额头去贴碰布鲁斯的，他想念这种无与伦比的亲密感，“我现在体会到那种无能为力了。”  
“嘶——”  
手指在柔情蜜意中突地往里挺进，布鲁斯的脚趾蜷了蜷，不明白只是几个星期而已、他怎么就又对这手法产生了不适应。身体对入侵物的排斥被唤起，指尖顶着的软肉给布鲁斯传递去绵延的痛感，布鲁斯轻哼着扭了扭腰，到了克拉克眼里却被解读成了不耐。第二根手指放心加入，内壁被滑进来的手指细细抚过时，布鲁斯像是过电般抽搐了一下，手臂从克拉克的肩头滑落下来，布鲁斯尽可能地后仰起脖颈，被手指的缓慢操弄逼出了一连串含糊的咕哝。  
克拉克太想念这些了，他一早就得知他要是无法收住贪心、他就会连对布鲁斯这么做的权利都失去，在接连几个自以为正确的决定后，他终于不打算再犹疑退却。  
手指就在布鲁斯好不容易没那么紧后抽插起来，克拉克极富耐心地在干涩的甬道中勾引着肠液。布鲁斯拿不出往日的老道，他昏沉地掐住克拉克的胳膊，想从他这儿讨得一点点的安慰。克拉克稍停了停，他用空着的手把布鲁斯的腿再往外推开了些后，低头去轻啄起了因连续呻吟而无法合拢的唇。布鲁斯无暇给出任何配合，原本弯曲着架在克拉克身体两侧的腿顺从着后穴的阵阵刺激而悬了空，他把整个臀瓣和被手指撑满的穴口暴露在空气中，又因这不堪的姿势品尝到了羞耻的兴奋，他几乎想求克拉克停手然后把那根顶着他下腹的粗长玩意儿操进来，但克拉克只是用合拢在一起的手指细致地扩张着，直到确保布鲁斯不会因他的急切受一点伤。他以往就是个讨布鲁斯的喜欢的、贴心又卖力的床伴，他猜想过很多次布鲁斯也是喜欢他的，后来他明白，布鲁斯只是在这种特定的时刻，才会对他交出一点点旁人无法触及的爱。  
前列腺总被浅浅戳刺的撩弄让布鲁斯隐约痉挛起来，两根完全勃起的阴茎贴在一起、前液在两人相贴的身躯中流得一塌糊涂够恼人的了，手指大幅度地进出却偏偏还要惹起淫秽水声。布鲁斯任由自己急促呼吸，他模模糊糊地又勾住克拉克的脖颈后，借着这个支点使力忽然猛地抬起上半身咬了克拉克的下巴一口。  
“你只会……只会用手指……操我？”悬在两边的腿就势环住了克拉克的腰胯，布鲁斯懊悔自己不该吃那两颗安神药，否则他早该把克拉克推到一边自己坐上去爽个够了，“现在就……进来。”  
“你等不及了。”克拉克笑开来，露出很久没再见过的骄傲，但布鲁斯看到他的眉毛在往中间靠拢，“我知道过后你会说这是个意外、下不为例、到此为止，但能不能……”  
克拉克能假设出所有布鲁斯会对他说的话，他认识的布鲁斯•韦恩会为一切不符合常理的事找到合理的借口再轻描淡写地带过，克拉克做好了这样的准备，只是如果可以，他还是想恳求布鲁斯别那么快就又拾回理性：  
“能不能……别让这成为我们之间的最后一次。”  
手指慢慢抽离带给后穴的空虚使得布鲁斯的手指抠进了克拉克的臂膀里，那个淌着水的小口正不知所措地翕张着。他的心也一样。  
“……我知道了，”布鲁斯咬了咬牙，尽量放松着肩背好好陷进了床铺里，他挪动着，以行动表达着他的渴求，同时又以重复的回答表明他并没有在敷衍什么，“我知道了。”  
往后抬了抬臀部的克拉克在布鲁斯语毕后就这么往他的身体里干了进去，湿腻的软肉重温着蛮横的粗长，它们惊恐地绞上去，迫使布鲁斯的痛呼呛在了喉咙口。克拉克一再地往里挺进，布鲁斯整个人也就跟着松懈又绷紧，有那么几秒他认为自己就像失去了弹性的弹簧、只能在克拉克全面的占有中无力瘫软。克拉克强势地掐住布鲁斯的腰，把他固定在那个既让他欢愉又难免使他惧怕的位置。两具躯体之间碰撞发出的拍打声盖过了布鲁斯乱了节奏的淫叫，布鲁斯反手胡乱地抓住了枕头，这连续不断的力挺让布鲁斯恍然以为克拉克已经在他的内壁间做起了最后冲刺。  
随后他才想起来这场交媾不过才刚刚开始。和所有即将到来的冲突与拉锯一样，这仅仅是个在他的放任之下不可避免到来的开端。  
绕在克拉克腰后的腿因不自觉的打颤滑了开来，沉浸在单纯进攻中的克拉克回了些神，他看了看随着摇摆的节奏喘息的布鲁斯，才想起自己怎可以错过这迟来的再次拥有。他扶了扶布鲁斯的大腿根部，又俯下身去叼住了布鲁斯的耳垂，埋在甬道中的火热让布鲁斯变得分外难耐，每一点身体之间的相触都能让他的性器更急欲释放。他试着推开克拉克的脑袋嘟囔了句什么，但克拉克只是轻笑着，他不急不躁地咬了咬布鲁斯的喉结、又敏锐地把布鲁斯打算自慰的那只手按回了头顶。  
“我来帮你。”  
布鲁斯只来得及听克拉克说了这么一句、后穴就又瞬时被那两根沾满淫液的手指侵入了，它们该死而准确地按上了已经发硬的凸起，布鲁斯短促地大叫了一声，体尝到了被亵弄的无力滋味。胀硬太久的阴茎压根顶不住这种目的明确的刺激，透明的液体在他的下腹上濡湿了一片，克拉克跪坐在他的腿间，专心致志地观赏着布鲁斯一步步攀上高潮乃至于被自己的手指操射的画面，这样胡乱呻吟着、敞开所有脆弱部位交由他控制的布鲁斯是如此顺从，他见过一次，就想有下一次，直到最终将他完全拥有。  
手指在这些想法又被触及时朝前列腺用力揉了下去，精液从布鲁斯阴茎的顶端喷涌而出，它们四散溅在布鲁斯一片发红的胸前，而脑中一片混乱的布鲁斯只想让自己缩成一团。他连这都没能做到，克拉克就又心满意足地压了下来，他舔走布鲁斯胸上的精液，边揉捏着那粒能再次激起布鲁斯欲望的乳粒、边又把这点白浊通过唇齿交缠送回了布鲁斯嘴里。  
布鲁斯不免又被这恶意行径呛到了，他晃着脑袋想把那腥膻的味道咳出去，克拉克却直接拎着他的肩膀将他翻了个身：  
“尝尝你自己的味道，”他捏了捏布鲁斯发红的屁股，把他的膝盖折起来后让那个淫荡的小穴以等待插入的姿势袒露在他眼前，“被我操出来的味道。”  
布鲁斯想以脏话反击，但再次撞进来的硬挺让他的头猝不及防闷进了枕头里，他只能靠克拉克把在他腰侧的手支撑，否则他早就在克拉克的操干之下变成了一片破碎飘零的落叶。从穴口到内壁间的褶皱全被硕大的柱头顶进来后撑平了，嫩肉吮吸着阴茎，阴茎又伺弄着甬道，布鲁斯在主导不能的性事中确确实实忘记了那些该与不该的纠结，从简单的性爱跨入繁复的恋爱对他们来说到底是不是一个无解的难题？过后再谈吧，布鲁斯把所有对自我的训诫都丢到了一边、只让自己和克拉克一起投入进这绝无仅有的完美性交中。他拼尽最后的一点点力气调整着姿势，让高高抬起的臀去紧紧咬住克拉克的那根。  
大概在某些时刻，他也对克拉克有着超乎想象的贪求，只是他太懂分寸，谨慎到不得不考虑全部后果，而克拉克又太过天真，天真到以为只要喜欢就能跨越所有障碍。  
几分钟之后，布鲁斯连这样胡思乱想的气力都消失殆尽了，他闭上眼睛，由着克拉克又将自己抱起来，他反坐在克拉克的腿上，单纯体验着克拉克的阴茎自下而上的顶弄。他觉得自己轻到没有分量，唯一还剩存在感的就是两人火辣粘腻的交合处和他越来越放荡的浪叫。  
“布鲁斯……”在难以计算时长的进攻与迎合后，克拉克圈紧布鲁斯和他一起倒进被铺里，他让两个人的身体之间不存一丝缝隙，在布鲁斯的耳边一遍遍喊他的名字，“布鲁斯……”  
他把低凉的温度留在了布鲁斯的身体里，在布鲁斯舒畅地闷哼时生怕他就这么消失一样更用力地搂住了他  
“至少让我留在这个位置……”他不知道布鲁斯有没有缓过劲来，他只是贴在布鲁斯的身后，想尽办法诉说着自己的唯一要求，“只要让我待在这里就好，然后我会安静地……安静地等待。”  
“等什么？”  
布鲁斯花了四分钟才平息下来，他的身体各处都又酸又痒，可这都敌不上再次被克拉克拥入怀抱的惊悸感，“克拉克，你不能……”  
“等你觉得我们在一起并不是什么危险的尝试。”克拉克的胳膊叠上布鲁斯的、又让四只手一起交握在布鲁斯胸前，布鲁斯的固执曾经吓退过他，但那以后不会再发生：  
“等你愿意把心交出来，等你不再顽固……”  
他抵住布鲁斯的后脑勺，困扰了他一整季的极寒气候正因布鲁斯真切的体温开始回暖，他的世界正待在他的手臂之中，那个动了动嘴却什么都没忍心说出来的人可能永远不会完全接纳他，但那已经无所谓了，他想要的，只是布鲁斯的别再逃离。

也或许，克拉克早就该领悟到，其实一直以来，他才是那个比布鲁斯还要偏执千倍的、真正的顽固分子。

**Author's Note:**

> 此文首发于2018年2月1日，以此记录。


End file.
